Stuck
by UnknownAvatarFan
Summary: The seige in the North Pole ended differently and Katara finds herself on a raft with the man who chased them across the world and his Uncle. She decides to stick around. Not that she has a choice. Zutara. Begins at the Seige of the North Pole. Slightly AU. Rating Subject to change. Still need a title...
1. The North Pole

AN (Long): Well as I said in Chapter of Taming the Dragon I had other ideas for stories and this one popped into my head along with several other while watching AMVs on YouTube for inspiration and a particular Zutara one made me decided which story to create first. The AMV was just a little girl if you were wondering. And one of the first lines "You never cared to hear the other side." struck me. I decided what if (somehow) Katara had been with Zuko and his character development throughout the events of Book 2. So this story was born. I will be switching between updating this story and Taming the Dragon. It keeps my mind fresh by switching stories so I don't get to bored of one and stop typing for a while. Instead I shift over to this one and vice Versa. So here is the first chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own ATLA or it's characters. If I did then many things would be different.

Pairing: Zutara

Rating: K-M not sure yet.

* * *

Zuko blinked several times. His memory was coming back now. He tried to sit up but felt the rope bind him in place. 'Ah yes I was beaten by the water peasant'. He would have growled if it hadnt been for the Water Tribe girl infront of him. He needed to escape.

Silently he began to rub his wrists together to release the bindings that held him in place.

"Don't bother!" A voice boomed in the clearing and Zuko's eyes widened. He hoped It wasn't directed at him.

"Zhao don't do this." Zhao was here? That's right he was leading the invasion on the North Pole. Zuko had nearly died by that mans orders. He would pay. Zuko began to heat up his body to burn through the rope.

He blocked out the rest of the conversation as he struggled to free himself. So close now, he just had a bit more. He briefly heard the Avatar try to talk Zhao down before a new voice entered the clearing.

"He's right Zhao." Uncle. What is he doing?

"General Iroh why am I not surprised by your treachery." 'Uncle isn't betraying anyone!' He wanted to scream but he kept himself together as he freed his arms.

"I am no traitor Zhao but the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance. " There was a eerie pause. "Whatever you do to that spirit I will unleash upon you tenfold! Let it go! **_NOW!_****" **Even if he wasn't the target of his Uncle's rage it still frightened him. He had never seen this side of Iroh. Not even over spilt tea which he was sure he cared about.

He smirked as he thought of how Zhao must feel right now.

In the pause that followed Zuko spared a glance over the white haired Water peasant infront of him. He wanted to see Zhao afraid.

He felt quite smug as he watched Zhao obey his uncle and put the koi fish into the water. 'Time to get my feet untied so I can defeat Zhao mys-'. Zhao uttered a battle cry as he made an arch with his hands. A heated and powerful burst of flame pierced the water while Zuko watched Zhao's defiant- probably last - act. He saw his Uncle's face turn from shock to rage.

He needed to hurry now. His shook feet loose and carefully lowered himself over the side of the Avatar's bison. He cast a quick look at his Uncle who had leapt into the fray with a fury he had never seen before and cut down four of the soldiers that protected Zhao.

Unnoticed to Iroh but not Zuko, Zhao had slipped off into the bushes like a coward and ran. Not this time. This time he will answer for his crimes. Zuko took off after the disgraced Admiral and left his would be captors behind him. Or so he thought.

- POV Switch

Katara stood still as General Iroh viscously attacked the four firebenders who stood between him and Zhao. In the times she had seen him- even when he lost against them -she had never seen him in such a rage. When Iroh's temper had exploded it vaguely reminded her of Zuko. Zuko...

She saw a white and grey blur fly past the tree. He was escaping! That low coward. He hasn't even begun to pay for what he had done to everyone.

"Guys I will be right back." If the group heard her they showed no sign of it. She ignored their lack of response and decided to follow Zuko. She would have to catch him quielty. Without the moon she would be unable to capture Zuko but she if she knew Aang he would find a way to get the moon back up.

She finally caught up to him and began to be more stealthy. If he saw her he could easily beat her. She would need to wait for the moon to come back up.

She peeked from behind the wall and saw Zuko looking down the steps of the palace. What is he waiting for? Suddenly the water lit blue and katana gasped. A massive blue fish made entirely out of Water emerged from the spirit oasis and began to move forward. She watched in awe as the creature swept a fire nation tank from the ground and batted a group of soldiers into the water. She knew Aang was probably at the base of that.

As soon as it passed Zuko made his move and lept downward shooting fire below. What is he doing? If he was trying to be stealthy he just blew it!

An ever so faint voice came from the ice below Zuko. "You're alive?" The first thing she took in was it was Zhao's voice that had spoken. The second was he sounded shocked to see Zuko alive.

"You tried to have me killed!" Katara's eyes widened as Zuko jumped below shooting fire at the admiral. The admiral tried to kill Zuko? Why? After a few more fireballs were shot his way Zhao responded.

"Yes I did." It disgusted her that Zhao sounded proud and even more that he didn't deny it. How could he be proud of killing someone- even if it was Zuko? "You're the blue spirit. An enemy of the fire nation. You freed the Avatar." Katara's face turned pale at those words. When did he free Aang?

"I had no choice!" Zuko shot more fire at the Admiral who easily deflected and dispersed the Prince's blasts.

"You should have chosen to accept your failure. You're a disgrace. Then maybe you could have lived!" Zhao removed his cloak and fully engaged into combat with the scarred teen while Katara watched, amazed at how this had turned out.

Zuko ducked and flipped around Zhao's attacks before he took an opening and struck the older man in the side.

"ARGGH." Zhao fell below and Zuko jumped, following his victim with purpose.

Katara waited a moment before following Zuko. After jumping down and following the trail of scorched and melted ice, she came to a new scene. The moon had lit up. It was sudden and powerful. She could capture Zuko now. Or should she. She thought about the Admiral's words and the weight that came with each accusation against the prince. Sure he had helped them _if _he did free Aang but did that excuse him from all the other things he had done?

She waited a moment while these thoughts went through her head before she stepped out and held her breath._  
_

She was right behind Zuko.

"That can't be!" Zhao looked up in disbelief. The blue water came from the sides of the bridge startling her and Zuko, who she stayed behind as quiet as she could be while the scene changed.

The water wrapped around Zhao and lifted him into the air with ease. Zuko tensed infront of her and ran forward to Zhao's aid. Why?

"Take my hand!" Zuko yelled at the man who he had just been trying to kill. He extended his hand toward the Admiral who in one last defiant act refused Zuko's help and was yanked under the water.

She decided if there was ever a time to capture Zuko it would be now. She took a brave step and formed a water whip with her hands but ever so suddenly Zuko shot a fireball at her. She had no time to form a defense and was struck, dropping to a motionless heap on the ice bridge. Everything began to fade out as she closed her eyes.

- POV Switch

Zuko had seen her move out the corner of his eye and responded as he saw fit. He didn't want to hurt her too severely but she had scared him enough that he may have put a little too much into the fireball. He held his breath as he checked her pulse. Good she was alive. Now what to do with her?

After a moments hestitation he picked her up and hoisted her over one shoulder. 'She is going to come with me until I decide what to do with her.' First he needed to find Uncle.

Zuko reckoned his uncle was probably still at the spirit oasis and decided to start his search there. He set his gaze on the massive ice palace ahead of him and stepped forward.

...

He had lugged the Waterbender on his shoulders through several buildings and up a few stairs before he was back at the oasis. It had crossed his mind to drop her several times but he didn't. She could be useful later.

He was getting more and more exhausted with each step though. And he just wanted to lay down and sleep but at the moment he had a job to do.

He found the entrance of the Oasis within moments of searching for the small hole and found nothing there. Nothing except the two Koi fish swimming in circles.

He let out a cry of frustration and sank to his knees. Where did uncle go? He didn't leave did several traitorous thoughts crossed his mind before he heard his name in a whisper.

"Prince Zuko." He looked around the area and spotted his uncle hidden in a bush.

The general moved out quickly and gestured for Zuko to follow. He led him through several ice tunnels before they reached the shore of the tribe. A small raft lay in the water tied by his rope to a block of ice.

"Uncle!" He dropped the Waterbender off his shoulders and stood, walking to his uncle.

"Prince Zuko, I have formulated a way for us to escape but we must act quickly." Zuko nodded but his gaze traveled to the unconscious peasant he had carried around for an hour.

- POV Switch

"What about her?" Iroh peeked over the Prince's shoulder and his eyes widened.

"If you leave her here who knows what could happen." Iroh frowned. Zuko groaned.

"Has the Avatar left yet? We can still drop her off." Iroh's eyes widened considerably more as he looked at the back of the prince.

"As good of an option that sounds, Zuko. If you are captured by the Northern Water Tribe I doubt they will be kind to you. I don't have any way of helping you escape from them either." Zuko's shoulders slumped then rose higher than before.

"She will be our prisoner." Iroh resisted the urge to smack his palm into his forehead.

"Zuko that is not honerable." He saw Zuko begin to show signs of anger. "But it is the only option other than leaving her here to an unknown fate."

"Okay so then it is decided we take her with us." Zuko spoke slowly as he picked her back up.

"Yes."

"As prisoner." This time Iroh could not hold back and his palm left a red mark on his forehead.

"No. We will take her and drop her off in the Earth Kingdom so she does not freeze to death here." Zuko bristled but nodded grudgingly. It was unlike him to not challenge further. He waited until they boarded their raft to question him further.

"Is something wrong, Prince Zuko?" The teenage set the Waterbender, Katara, down on the raft and sighed.

"No, Uncle." Zuko sighed and Iroh was silent before he dared to ask his next question.

"And what about chasing the Avatar." Zuhis looked back at the Water Tribe they had left.

"I'm tired." Iroh raised a brow before resting a hand on Zuko's shoulder.

"Then rest. A man needs his rest." Zuko nodded before laying down as far away from Katara as he could and sleeping.

As the raft sailed amongst the wreckage, Iroh smiled. 'At last some progress has been made.' He looked at the unconscious Waterbender. 'And perhaps she can help Zuko see reason.'

- POV Switch

"Where is Katara?" Sokka had searched the Northern Fortress on Appa but found nothing. Aang looked at Sokka.

"Do you think she got captured?" Sokka's mind raced as he thought over where she had gone again and again.

He vaguely remembered her leaving them in the Spirit Oasis but he didn't know where she had gone. Gone. Zuko was gone.

"If he hurt her." Sokka growled and his fists clenched in a white knuckled grip at his sides.

"Who? Who do you think took her Sokka?" Sokka regarded him gravely. He had two people he loved within a days period. He was very upset and not even the spiritual water Aang had been given could heal that.

"Zuko." One word caused Aangs eye's to widen before herelaxed for some reason.

"I don't think he would hurt her Sokka." Aang looked at Sokka like he was recalling some distant memory.

"He better not. Because if he does he will answer to me." Sokka jabbed a finger into his chest and yanked on Appa's reigns. They had to get to the Earth Kindom to teach Aang Earthbending and he knew it is what Katara would have wanted them to do.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Several things may be revised in this chapter later.


	2. Tales on a Raft Part 1

AN: I would like to thank the one reviewer- Thank you misticwonder. Really that helped a lot!- I had for the last chapter because that played a great deal in the timeframe which I would release this chapter. I also am going to start responding to reviews because you take the time to review the story and I should take the time to respond to you. Gonna have to do that with my other fic too...

BTW Zuko and Katara will not realize their feelings for each other immediately either. Just wanted to clear that up.. Well I dont have much to say other than that so enjoy the chapter.

* * *

Katara awoke to the sound of waves sloshing and something rocking her. She slowly opened her eyes and gasped at where she found herself. She was in the middle of the ocean- on a raft no less! A quick glance to her left and she saw the sleeping form of Prince Zuko. _Prince Zuko? _She sqeaked out loud and a soft, older voice spoke from her right.

"I see you have awakened, Miss. My name is Iroh." She whipped around and glared at the sitting man who smiled at her.

"I would normally offer my guests tea but as you can see we are quite short on supplies here." Iroh gestured to the small empty space on the raft and Katara let out a frustrated 'what?!'.

"How did I..." She vaguely remembered the events of the previous night. She had chased after Zuko after Zhao had killed the moon. Zhao and Zuko had fought. She had... Failed to capture Zuko. And now here she was the prisoner of the Prince.

"Oh this is just great. Now I'm your prisoner." She huffed crossing her arms and gazing out at the vast expanse of ocean water. She would have no chance if she attempted to escape. They had plotted this out well.

"Actually you are not our prisoner. More like a guest of circumstance." She lowered her brow at the older man's confusing words.

"You see we were put into a situation wereyew could have left you on the ice or take you with us."

"Why didn't you just leave me? I know you are lying and are plotting to use me as some hostage to capture, Aang." She held her glared at the older man who shot her a skeptical glance.

"Well if you don't believe me Miss..." He inclined his head here and Katara reluctantly gave him her name, "Katara, you should think about the situation my nephew and I are in. We don't have the resources to maintain you as a prisoner nor do we have a navy class frigate to haul you- especially the Avatar - back to the Fire Nation." He patted the makeshift raft and raised an eyebrow to her.

"Besides, I believe you would make a rather decent ally in this situation." Her gaze widened in disbelief.

"No! There is no way I am working with you and _him_." She spat vehemently. Iroh sighed and scratched his head.

"I think it would be to your benefit as well Miss Katara sinceuse are on a _raft. _In the middle of the _ocean. _With that said and if my memory serves me correctly you are the Waterbender from the Avatar's group. Perhaps you could use your Waterbending to get us to land sooner." The portly man suggested with a shrug. Katara had to admit. It was pretty convincing.

"Oh you want me to get you to land sooner so you can get your soldiers on me? No thank you!" Iroh groaned aloud.

"For goodness sakes you are as stubborn as my Nephew." Katara readied to retort at being compared to the Prince but Iroh spoke faster. "If you would just listen to reason you would see I, nor my Nephew, have any intention of keeping you as prisoner once we reach land. I need you to cooperate with us until then to make sure we get through this mess. Once we make landfall you are free to go find the Avatar or do as you like. I swear it on my honor."

Katara sighed and looked down at the prone boy. He looked in rather poor condition with the bruises and cuts on his face. Maybe she could- No. She would agree with Iroh and get to land as soon as possible. Once she reached land she could try and meet up with Aang who was bound to be looking for her.

"I accept General Iroh. I will try to get us to land as soon as possible but this not for you _or _Zuko." Iroh smiled in relief.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Miss Katara. The three days on this raft and we barely made any progress but with your help we could reach land in half time." She nodded at the mans gracefulness and almost missed the important part.

"Three days have passed? How is that possible? Zuko knocked me out and I thought-" Iroh raised a hand and for a reason unknown to Katara she had stopped her rant.

"As I said before you were a victim of circumstance. Perhaps my Newphew can explain the situation better than I can but if we would have left you were we had taken off it is unlikely your friends would have found you and you could have frozen to death during those three days." Katara made a small 'Oh' and kept quiet for a few moments.

"Well I better get started then?" Iroh smiled.

"That would be most appreciated, Miss Katara." She returned the smile and began to push the boat along softly so as to not flip it.

She would cast her gaze behind her every now and then to see if the haughty Prince woke but even at midday he still had not budged. _You rise with the moon. I rise with sun. _Before she could stop herself the question was out of her mouth.

"General Iroh, I thought firebenders rose with sun. Why isn't Zuko awake?" Iroh looked at her with a puzzled expression and she found herself blushing. "Not that I'm worried about him or anything but I just felt like I should ask." Curse her loose lips.

Iroh merely laughed. "It's fine, Miss Katara. And you can call me just Iroh by the way or even Uncle if you so wish."

"I guess I could call you, Iroh but Uncle seems to formal since if we aren't related. If I am going to call you Iroh, Katara will do fine." He smiled and nodded.

"That is perfectly reasonable, Katara and about your question earlier, my Newphew has been through a lot these past few weeks. He is more than likely tired from all his adventures." Katara snorted.

"I can't believe that he decides to get tired and rest _now. _Why couldn't he just rest when he was chasing us." Iroh somehow managed to laugh but look serious immediately after the outburst.

"My nephew is a determined and stubborn boy. He will not give up on the quest for what it means to him but he does see that in this condition we cannot chase the boy." Katara nodded.

"I still don't understand why he _needs _to capture Aang who- by the way -is the only source of hope left in the world." Iroh suddenly looked downcast which confused Katara when she recalled his jovial and joking mood just moments before.

"My Nephew believes he is doing the right thing and that this is his destiny. He-" Katara heard a grunt behind her and whipped around to see the Prince sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

"Ah good morning, Nephew. We were just talking about you." Katara frowned as the older man's voice returned to its upbeat state instead of the previous downcast tone it had taken to. She thought about the words he had spoken in that tone and swore there was an undercurrent beneath what he was sharing with her. A glance at the smiling old man and she made up her mind. She would find out what he was trying to tell her.

The raspy voice of the prince startled her from the thought.

"I see you finally decided to come too, peasant." He scowled at her and she bristled at the young man.

"Yeah no thanks to you, Princess Ponytail." She retorted back at him and his eyes- or eye -narrowed.

"You will not talk to me up in that way, Prisoner." Her eyes widened and she looked back at Iroh. Did he really lie to her? She was about to flip the raft with her inside of it when Iroh calmly spoke.

"Prince Zuko, Katara is not our prisoner aboard this... Vessel." He admonished and Zuko clenched his fists.

"Uncle-" Iroh held up a hand which silenced the Prince as it had Katara.

"No, Prince Zuko. We agreed that she would not be our prisoner once we took her onboard. For now, Katara is our ally- of circumstance -who is helping us get to shore for our survival. Zuko's jaw slackened before he tightened it without a word. He nodded curtly beforetallying back down and rolling over to face the opposite direction.

Katara was busy glaring daggers at the Prince's back when Iroh began to calm her.

"I would like to apologize for my nephew's behavior."

"I'm right here!" A angry grunt sounded from behind her which she and Iroh ignored.

"He is not the most social person in the world." A soft smile calmed her and she stood.

"It's okay." A glance at the brat who was deliberately facing the ocean. "I guess. I should get us to shore then the sooner the better right?"

"Most definitely." Iroh nodded and sat himself cross legged to mediattate while Katara stepped up to hurry the raft along.

...

She had no idea how long it had been since she had begun but she was beginning to tire out quite easily. Perhaps it was from the three day nap she had taken that or she had bent nearly nonstop from midday to sunset. Regardless of the cause Katara knew it was probably best to take a break and sit.

"Taking a break so early, Waterbender?" Zuko- who had not said a word since he had woken -taunted with his back still turned to her and she scoffed. The nerve of that spoiled, arrogant-. She had not noticed the raft shake until Iroh had spoken.

"Zuko you would do well to remember my words. It is not wise to anger a Waterbender surrounded by her element." Iroh warned and the ominous shaking stopped.

"Doesn't matter. I could take her anyway." The arrogant prince spoke up and Iroh shook his head.

"You deserve a break from working so hard, Katara. Perhaps you should sit and I can tell you a story." Iroh patted the empty space infront of him. She was grateful for his kindness and sat down eager to rest herself.

"Zuko would you care to join us for a story?" Iroh glanced hopefully over Katara's shoulder.

"I would rather rest, Uncle." Zuko's voice was neutral and Iroh rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure, Zuko. It's not as if we have anything better to do." Katara smiled at the man's openness. He was so kind with his aggravating nephew it shocked her slightly.

"I am sure, Uncle." It came out as more of a growl than actual words and Iroh backed off.

"I'm going to sleep so keep it down." Katara ignored him and laced her hands together in her lap.

"So what story are you going to tell?" Iroh rubbed his chin thoughtfully before he lit up.

"I know a perfect tale to capture your attention." She could see him eye his Nephew breifly then shift back to Katara.

"You have heard of Omashu correct?" Katara nodded as she recalled her time their with Aang. The thought made her sad but she would tell Iroh of the adventure. Certainly he would at least listen to it.

"Yes I have been there actually with Aang and Sokka." Iroh's brows rose slightly before he nodded silently encouraging her to continue.

"We had stayed there for a while and met with King Bumi before we had left but we did have a crazy time."

"You have met King Bumi?" Katara nodded.

"Yes we did. He was kind of crazy. He had my brother and I trapped in growing crystals and kept us there until Aang completeted three tasks he had for them. Then we-" She glanced up at Iroh who was listening intently and stopped her story short.

"I'm sorry. I forgot you were going to tell me a story not the other way around." She blushed while Iroh laughed waving his hand dismivsively.

"That is perfectly fine. Your stories are welcome as well. Now it's time for me to begin mine." He cleared his throat before he began the story. "This story is about the founding of Omashu. It called _The Tale of Two Lovers." _Katara's eyes widened as she leaned forward eager to here the tale.

"Before the great city of Omashu stood there were two villages. The villages were seperated by a war. Now in the eastern village there was a man and in the eastern village a woman." A breath, "One day the man from the eastern village climbed the mountain, and when he reached the top, he met the woman from the western village." Iroh took a breath here aswell.

"They fell in love almost immediately but due to the war of the villages they could not be together." Katara took this in and thought for a moment. "But their love was strong and they found a way. The two lovers learned Earthbending from the badger moles and in doing so they became the first Earthbenders. They built tunnels so that they could meet secretly. They also made it so that anyone who tried to follow them would be lost in the labyrinth."

Iroh paused for another long moment and adjusted his robes.

"One day the man didn't come for he had died in the war between the villages. The woman, devastated by the loss of her love, unleashed a terrible display of her Earthbending power. She could have destroyed them all but instead she declared the war over. The two villages united and helped her build a new city where they would live together in peace. The woman's name was Oma and the man's name was Shu. The great city was named Omashu as a monument to their love."

Iroh finished with a sigh and Katara spoke up.

"That was an amazing and beautiful story, Iroh. I hope you know more stories like that to keepuse interested on the journey." She had truely enjoyed the story and thought well of it. Too bad Zuko hadn't listened. She glared at the back of the sleeping prince and sighed.

"I do have many more stories to tell you, Katara that was just the Firestone that came to my mind. I am going to rest now. Perhaps another story tommorow will do us well after you think about this one." Again there was an undercurrent she could not pick up but she was too tired now to question it.

"Sounds good, Iroh." She closed her eyes and layed downain the hard raft between Iroh and Zuko and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.

- POV switch

Zuko had kept his eye opened as he listened to the tale Iroh spoke. He would not admit it directly but he had enjoyed the story greatly. Although he could not see how it related to their situation nor how he had thought of it while being surrounded by water.

He held back a sigh and closed his eye once the story was done and had slept better than he had in a while.

- POV switch

Iroh watched in silence as Katara laid between him and Zuko with his eyes twinkling. The seed had been set- perhaps a bit early but it was best to be prepared. Now all he had to do was nurture it and let the two do the rest. After seeing the arguments they had earlier one would have thought the opposite of what he was thinking but he knew better than that.

No one had ever challenged Zuko nor spoken to him in the manner she had. He knew deep down his nephew enjoyed her fiery personality it but would never show it. Perhaps once they would settle down and get used to each other the aren't would become more lighthearted- he would enjoy that very much.

For now he would have to wait and see if Katara could change Zuko's view on his life and his destiny.

* * *

AN: Iroh that sneaky old man. Anyway I may have not had much of Zuko in this Chapter but that will change as their journey continues along. I also hope I cleared up why Iroh had used the tale of two lovers so quickly. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review. Chapters may not come out quickly for this story for a bit while I work on my other Fic depending on the mood I am in. This is also not the last chapter aboard the raft. There may be a few more- no more than three- before we move on.


	3. Tales on a Raft Part 2

AN: WOW. I am ashamed. It has been forever since I have updated. But please forgive me. I had finals in may and most of my time was dedicated to studying. Then my family went on a vacation for the first week of June and I began working on yet another Avatar story instead of actually getting out a chapter for the two I already had on my plate. Not to mention I had a particularly hard time with this Chapter but now I have the cannon line to aid me. For the most part - this is AU after all. That should make chapters longer by at !least! 2k words or so. Well here it is so please enjoy and leave your thoughts in the reviews.

* * *

Prince Zuko was good at ignoring her. She didn't think it was possible to ignore someone on a raft that was slighly smaller than Appa's saddle but he was proving her wrong.

He had gone without speaking for several days. He hardly even spoke to his Uncle unless it was to say "yes", "no", or his favorite "let me rest". The next times he says that she is going to know his pompous ass overboard.

All had done was "rest". He had let her steer the raft and push it along. He let Un- Iroh tell stories to keep them interested. And he just sat and sucked it all in.

She silently fumed as she pushed the raft forward on the course Iroh had asked. They where scheduled to hit land in the Earth Kingdom very soon. She hoped it would be in less than a week since she had gone very long without food or water. How she hated being surrounded by water that she could not drink. For a moment her eyes drifted to the water lapping at the side of the raft.

She growled and used the frustration as more fuel to push them along. She could feel her face contort as she pushed herself further.

"Katara, perhaps it is best if you stop pushing for a while to save some strength." She yelped and stopped waterbending in slight fit of shock.

"Iroh, I had no idea you were awake. Please don't scare me like that again!" She steadied her breathing and slowly sat down infront the old man who stretched his arms and legs in the small space.

"I apologize, Katara. I just noticed you looked rather flushed and thought it would be best for you to sit down as you've done more than enough to earn it." Katara gave him a worn smile. She also looked behind her at the Prince. 'More than some people have done this whole voyage.' She let the words slip without realizing that she had said them.

The target of he words darted up facing her with narrowed eyes and his typical scowl. She didn't even know he was awake. He was supposed to be "resting".

"What's that supposed to mean, peasant." His nostrils flared with barely kept rage and that set Katara off further.

"It means that all you have done is lay there and sleep while other people are actually trying to do things!" No point in holding it back now.

"I'm saving my strength you brat." He hissed venomously at Katara.

"Well you could at least do something useful!" She threw her hands up and he narrowed his eyes.

"Well what else is there to do? I don't think my Firebending is useful on this raft unless you want it burnt to a crisp!" This time she rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to be Firebending to be useful. At least your Uncle tells stories to keep us sane! Actually, you probably can't do anything except destroy things!" This arguement had gone south very quickly.

"Miss Katara and Prince Zuko!" Iroh admonished the two teens and Katara was quitballad he interupted theirtittle spat. "If you cannot speak to each other without arguing then please refrain from speaking to each other." The two in subject looked at Iroh with wide eyes before glancing back to each other and with mumbled words. 'Fine by me.' - 'If that's what you wish, Uncle.'

The prince sent one last scalding glare her way before turning the opposite direction to pointedly ignore her. She huffed and crossed her arms facing the other direction as well.

She swore she saw the smallest smirk on Iroh's face before it returned back to its normal passive expression.

They sat in silence before Katara got a wonderful idea in her head. If he wanted to pretend she was not there then she could do the same.

"So, Iroh, why is your nephew always so... Angry?" Katara smirked at sound of a restrained snort behind her. Iroh's expression turned grave as he looked over Katara's shoulder which was not what she was expecting.

"Well my nephew has had a very troubled past, Katara. It is not for me to say why he is so angry." This time she could feel smoke and heat from behind her.

"I'm right here you know!" He yelled from behind her but continued to face away. As long as he decided to ignore her and not help them, she would do the same..

"That's nice. Anyway, Iroh what does kind of troubled past are we talking about." There was that odd grin of his again. She heard the person behind her sit up and scoot to her right at a safe distance.

"The kind of past that isn't any of your business." He snapped and sat next to them to make his presence more known.

"So nephew you have finaly decided to join us." Iroh raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly.

"No I didn't. I'm just here to make sure that you stop talking about me." He protested against Iroh but glared at Katara to show clearly that he was angry with her.

"Thats fine Nephew but sitting here means you must tell stories aswell or at least listen to the ones Katara and I share." Zuko snorted and said nothing allowing Katara to take her cue.

"Iroh, How about we continue to talk about tea from yesterday's discussion." She had never tried tea before and was genuinely interested in it. Unlike the person to her right who emitted a derisive snort.

"I didn't join your little circle to hear you talk about tea." That's it. She sent a mental apology to Iroh before exploding on the prince.

"Well not everything is about you! So how about you drop the spoilt Prince attitude. Didn't your mother teach you manners in your palace?" His face turned red from anger and the raft began to get very hot.

"My mother is gone- lost to my own nation -now watch your tongue before I burn it!" Katara emitted a gasp as flames licked at the boys hands. She wasn't afraid of the boys flames or his threats. She simply didn't expect that from him. There was a tense silence as he glared at her with the most angry of expressions.

Finally, he gave a curt 'Im going to sleep' before rolling over. Katara merely stayed silent and looked at Iroh with a open mouth. He looked very disappointed in her and that cut her down even more. She wanted to tell Zuko that she lost her mother too but she didn't know how to say it after saying something about his own mother. This made her feel worse inside.

It was after few moments when she assumed the prince had fallen asleep that she found her voice.

"I-I didn't." Iroh shook his head and put a hand on her shoulder.

"Katara." He spoke quietly and softly which soothed her. "There are many subjects that are touchy with my nephew. His mother is one of them. He-" Katara tried to think about how she would have felt if someone brought up her mother in such a way and that just made the dam break loose and tears flow. She was upset about this whole ordeal and the situation with Zuko's mother had given her more than she could handle.

"But he isn't the only one who lost his mother! I-I should've known better and not said something about someone else's mother! Now he probably thinks I'm the meanest per-" Iroh quietly shushed her and calmed her down. When she finally calmed herself and began to breathe normally he spoke again.

"Well now you know better than to bring up something like that about him. If it makes you feel any better though I know you wouldn't say something like that on purpose and I have a feeling it is just being stuck on this raft that has us all uptight." He offered her a smile which she returned despite the guilt knowing at her insides.

"Miss Katara, I'm going to get some rest along with my Nephew. Perhaps you should consider it aswell." Katara nodded absentmindedly while Iroh laid down and faced the other way. Her choice of words when she broke down was also quite frightening. She hoped Iroh was rightand being on the raft just had her thoughts mixed up. She didn't care what he thought about her.

...

Katara couldn't sleep. Not with the guilt gnawing at her insides. Not because she cared about him or his thoughts but because she stepped over a line that she shouldn't have crossed. She did not care what he thought. She swore she didn't.

Katara - after a few more hours of restless tossing and turning - had given up on the thought of sleep and decided to wait for the prince to wake up, swallow her pride, and apologize.

She played with the water that lapped around the raft and practiced her forms thinking about how she would apologize to him.

A soft rustling sound next to her made her still and look at the prince. She exhaled softly. He was still asleep. She found herself watching him for much more time than necessary as he slept.

He actually looked like a teenager or a boy as he slept. So much so that she would say he looked quite peaceful as he slept there. She watched the soft rise and fall of his chest when her eyes found themselves going up towards his face. Before Katara could stop herself she was observing the prince's face.

She found that without the scowl some would call him handsome. Then he rolled over giving her a few of the scar. She didn't find it hideous. In fact it had just been there. She always saw it but ignored it. But now as she studied it she found its shape slightly disturbing. It looked like a fireball.

Not like how an ordinary burn would look. She recalled how her hands lookEd when Aang had accidentally scorched them. The burns were sporadic but this. This one looked more like it was controlled. Even as if he was marked and branded.

She was closer to the truth than she realized

"Are you going to keep staring peasant or are you going to do something productive." Katara let out a squeal and backed away a foot from the Prince. Her cheeks turned red with embarrassment and she began to study the flooring of the raft intently.

"I ... I wanted to apologize, Zuko." Katara did not fail to notice he forgot to correct her about not using his title.

"I was very, very out of line. I of all people should know to not talk about ones mother like that. I'm sorry if that hurt you." Katara risked a glance at the Prince and saw his eyes were soft. Unguarded for once. She felt at ease and almost smiled.

He didn't respond but they sat there for what felt like a long time before he spoke.

"What about your mother? You said you of all people should know better. What did you mean." His voice was softer and it coaxed her into talking.

"She was killed in a fire nation raid. The fire nation took her from me. She is gone." She saw the normally haughty Prince's face fall slightly.

"Then that is something we have in common." Nothing else was said for a while but she noticed his eyes remained soft and unguarded the entire time. Even when Iroh woke up. Even when he began to tell a story about how Zuko had tried to play the tungsi horn and she had laughed.

It was only when Iroh said land was in sight that the scowl and gaurded eyes returned. Just when she thought she had broken through to him. Well, she had if only for a few moments she had seen a different side of Zuko. It was nice to know it existed.

* * *

Hope that was acceptable. Anyway I am seriously considering making this and tales on a raft part 1 the same chapter due to the fact that they are about their time on the raft and this chapter was quite short (Help me out with this in your reviews)... Maybe I should have made it longer considering I haven't updated in a while... Please don't kill me.

The other story I was typing- the third one -won't be released until I have made significant progress in one or both of the stories I have up currently. And yeah it is based of another story that hasn't been updated in a LONG, LONG time and it hurts me to think some of these Amazing stories never get finished. .-. .It makes me refuse to let these stories do the same.


	4. Siblings

An: Took some advice from a reviewer who advised I take my time in chapters. I had this one ready a while backwut it only had 2k words so I took some time to edit it and bump it up to 4K. I also plan on this developing slowly as Katara has to slowly realize Zuko is an Ally, then a friend and finally more. Don't know how many chapter it will take but I hope you will be pleased with the end results! This chapter is all Katara but he will begin to appear more and more later.

* * *

They had walked wearily in silence for a few days. Their raft had landed on Earth Kingdom shores and they were forced to walk diespite barely having eaten anything. Katara found herself doing more work than she had on the raft. Between gathering food, walking, cooking, and spending time with her two... companions she barely had time to herself.

It was midday and her feet were sore. So very sore. She almost wished they were back on that horrible raft. Almost.

Iroh had said they were close to a town. A very nice resort town that would be well worth the stay. That was the only reason she was still with them at the moment. Or at least Zuko who seemed to be much more sullen and angry with each passing day.

It was like he was apprehensive and anxious about something that Katara's motherly instincts so desperately wanted to help with but she had to remind herself that this was not Aang and Sokka she was with.

She was with the enemy. Perhaps though enemy was too strong a word. Uncle Iroh - spirits she had given up on trying to not become attached the jovial old man - was _not _ someone she considered to be an enemy by her guidelines. Generally at least. She knew though that if he had choose between his nephew and her. She would come second.

She looked at the prince ahead of her who was holding dark cloud over him. How nice and kind Iroh got stuck with him baffled her but she didn't bring it up for fear that a comment like that would break the fragile peace in the group.

She sighed and saw the prince stiffen in irritation. He huffed and shrugged his shoulders. This was a game she loved to play. She called it crack the egg. Because well with his shaven head - minus the ponytail and scar - It kinda reminded her of an egg an egg she would get to crack and snap. And she played it because she had nothing else to do.

She couldn't find a reason for it. Maybe it was because whenever she snapped he would seem... Amused. His behavior maybe even hinted at him liking it. No perhaps enjoying it. She couldn't be sure yet why he would like her getting all heated over his comments and general stupidity. It scared her how in depth she thought up the explanation.

She bent the sweat of her brow and without really intending to caused a few drops to land on Zuko's neck. With his newfound shorter temper he whipped around so quick that she almost bumped into him. He grabbed her wrists almost instinctively. 'I'll save you from the pirates.' Spirits not now. She found her traitorous cheeks heating. Thank La it was hot.

"Would you stop." He growled out the command.

"Stop what." She would not be ordered by him.

"Stop doing whatever you are doing!" She sputtered and glared at him indignantly.

"Whatever I'm doing? Your the one who just spun around and grabbed me for no reason." His eyes widened and he immediately released her wrists.

"You bumped into me! It was an accident!" He hissed through his gritted teeth. She was slightly unnerved to see his usual amusement was gone in his eyes and instead they were cold.

"Whatever just don't touch me again!" His eyes narrowed even further. His next words were spoken with same ice in his eyes.

"I don't ever plan on it." Katara wasn't sure if it was the way he said it or just the words themselves but it hurt. She hoped he didn't see that.

"Good." He turned around and started walking leaving her to stand there open mouthed. Why was it that they seemed to bring out the worst in each other.

Iroh had stayed behind silently apologizing with his eyes. He whispered that he would explain later before trying to brighten up the mood.

"We should arrive at the resort town soon if my memory serves me correctly." Katara smiled and Zuko nodded silently ahead of them.

...

True to Iroh's word they had arrived shortly after midday. It was a very nice resort. It seemed Iroh was right about the whole place. It was well worth the walk. They had gotten free robes, hats, and equipment seeing as how they were royalty.

Katara was only allowed to mooch because they respected Iroh so much. It didn't seem like they felt the same about the Young Prince though. Not that he would have let her abuse the free privileges anyway but since she was sighing contently as her tense back muscles got rubbed by an experienced masseur.

She could stick around for a short while longer with them for this. He hit a really tight not in her back and she groaned. Yes she could definitely stay for a bit longer. All thoughts of her brother and Aang were put aside temporarily so she could gather herself and plan how she would find them. She knew they would look for a place to find an Earth bending teacher.

Katara remembered Bumi and Omashu. That is the most likely place to meet them.

She heard feet shuffling and glanced up at the doorway. Lo and behold there was prince Zuko staring at her half naked - albiet her chest was down against a table - body. She saw his face light redder than his scar and he began to stutter.

Katara almost giggled over the clearly embarresed Prince but instead made a small eep and then to her embarrassment moaned quite loudly as she felt a popping in her back. Her face suddenly became heated. VERY heated. Zuko began mumbling incoherently at the doorframe.

"So sorry. Looking for Uncle. Do you happen to know. Where. Um. He is?" Katara screamed and flicked water from a basin at him to cover her embarrassment even though he probably had already seen her blush.

"Scram! I dont know where your Uncle is but I'll find you later!" She hoped, prayed that sounded as threatening as she made it sound. He seemed to take the hint and bolted out of the room faster than lightning.

Needless to say she enjoyed the rest of her massage and left in haste to find Zuko and Iroh. She left the massage area she was in and two cabins down she found Iroh receiving similar treatment. She glanced over his back and saw Zuko sitting sullenly by the doorframe on the opposite side of room by an opening to yard. If he was embarrassed about what hadaoccuers earlier he did not show it.

"It's the anniversary isn't it?" She watched Iroh as he got up and sat down next to Zuko. Anniversary?

"Three years ago today I was banished. I lost it all. I want it all back. I want the avatar. I want my honor, my throne. I want my father to not think I'm worthless." Katara frowned at his words but didn't yell. Now she knew the reason why he was so sullen lately. She wondered if his words about his father were true.

"I'm sure he doesn't! Why would he banish you if he didn't care!" Katara frowned as Zuko stood up and walked away.

"That came out wrong didn't it?" Iroh spotted Katara after turning around.

"Ah Miss Katara. I'm sorry you had to hear all of that at least now I don't have to explain his behavior from earlier." She shook her head and walked next to Iroh watching Zuko's back as he walked away.

"It's fine, Uncle, it kinda opened me up to a few things. What did Zuko do to get banished by his own father?" She never put much thought into why Zuko was chasing them. Only that he wanted his honor. Now things made much more sense in a different way. He wanted to go home.

"He spoke out of turn." Iroh spoke with finality that signaled he wouldn't go further.

"Oh... Should I go talk to him? He seemed pretty upset." Iroh regarded her carefully as he stroked his chin.

"Perhaps now is not the best maybe later once he cools off. Perhaps you would like to walk on the beach until then?" Katara smiled and agreed as Iroh walked away from the resort.

"A walk sounds wonderful."

...

Katara and Iroh had taken a walk to give Zuko some time to cool off and it gave Katara some time to think aswell.

Iroh had picked up several shells and Katara had aswell to get her mind off the issue of finding Aang and Sokka which worked quite well. They ended up back at their cotagge which was the first time Katara had seen the thing at all since they hadbarely been there for a day.

"Look at these wonderful shells" Iroh dumpedsome shells he had picked up on their walk onto their table."I'll enjoy these keepsakes for years to come."

"We dont need anymore useless things. You forget we have to carry everything ourselves" Katara frowned Zuko's attitude but accepted his reasoning. She noticed that there were only two beds in the back of the room and began to question it when she noticed someone sittiely silently in a chair in the back.

There was something unsettling about her. Katara found her eyes to be quite unnerving. Unlike Zuko's amber eyes that were at least heated in anger or something - she recalled how warm they were when she apologized about his mother - This girls eyes were cold and sharp like her nails. She was about to alert Iroh and Zuko to her presence when the girl made herself known.

"Hello brother... Uncle." Zuko's sister's voice was filled with false sweetness and Katara shuddered. Her steel eyes drifted from them to Katara who she didn't even bother to greet but regarded with disgust.

"What are you doing here." Katara who watched Zuko and Iroh tense like a battle was about to underfold was dumbfounded at Zuko and even kindhearted Iroh's sudden change in mood. She never would imagine herself being so cold to Sokka.

"In my country we exchange a pleasant hello first before asking questions." She stood up and strided infront of the trio. "Have you become so uncivilized so soon, Zuzu?" Katara suddenly realize why the change in demeanor was so sudden. This girl was vicious. Zuko's sister was openly taunting his banishment and used a quite humiliating nickname which Katara would laughed at if it wasn't for Zuko's outburst the next sentence.

"Don't call me that!" He stomped his foot forward trying to appear intimidating but it didn't faze Azula.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Iroh broke in using compromising words but a hard tone she only heard him use when scolding Zuko in a fight between them.

"It must run in he family ... both of you so quick to get to the point!" She crushed a seashell in her hand and Katara winced at the sudden gesture.

"Father has changed his mind family is suddenly very important to him. He's heard rumors of plans to overthrow him. Treacherous plots." Katara moved quietly to other side of the room to see Zuko's face and she felt a slight twinge in her chest. He looked hopeful and conflicted when Azula spoke.

"Family are the ones you can really trust." Azula paused and Katara saw the false sympathy and felt suspicious. "Father regrets your banishment he wants you home." Katara was about to step in to ask questions but thought better of it. If Zuko went home then Aang would have one less person chasing after him. A very high contender at that. But on the other hand she was suspicious of his sister.

"Did you hear me you should be happy. Excited. Grateful. I just gave you great news." Iroh stepped infront of Zuko who had turned to look outside masking his face from view.

"I'm sure your brother simply needs a moment to-"

"Don't interrupt Uncle!" Azula snapped before Iroh could try to finish. She had Katara's full suspicion now. Even if she was just upset for Uncle interrupting it was quite suspicious to Katara.

"I can see you need some time to think about this. I'll call on you tomorrow." Katara glared at her back until she was well out of sight when she spoke to Zuko.

"That was your sister?" Zuko nodded and Iroh frowned before walking to his bed.

"It didn't seem like it. Sokka and I never act that that toward each other. Well I mean we usually are kinda snippity but we never-" She quieted when she saw Zuko wasn't listening and had closed up the curtain to his bed leaving her alone. She frowned and sighed leaning back into her chair.

...

Sometime later Zuko had gotten up and walked around with new vigor. He had woken his Uncle.

"I've made my discision. Tomorrow I'm going home." Zuko sounded excited and Iroh sat up in his bed.

He said nothing as he walked to the window and put on what Katara thought was his thinking face. She saw Zuko's face flash with hurt breifly before he began to pack his things.

"We're going home! After three long years! This is unbelievable!" Zuko held a certain tone of excitement she had never seen from the Prince. Even in three weeks of traveling with him. Not even when they had found the village had he shown this much excitement.

"It is unbelievable." Iroh spoke thoughtfully and Katara heard what he meant. 'Unbelievable that he was going back even after such a disaster in the North Pole.'

"I have never known my brother to regret anything."

"Did you listen to Azula?" _ I wonder if you did at all Zuko. _"Father realized how important Family is to him. He cares about me!" He sounded defensive and Katara stood up not liking what she had heard or where the conversation was going.

"I care about you! And if Ozai wants you back... Well I think it may not be for the reasons you imagine."

"You don't how my father feels about me. You don't know anything." He sounded like a petulant child and Katara was so close to admonishing him. How dare him insult Iroh like that!

"Zuko... I only meant that in our family things are not always what they seem." Zuko went rigid and she knew another outburst was bound to happen.

"I think you are exactly what you seem. A lazy, mistrustful, shallow old man who has always been jealous of his brother." Katara gasped and immediately stood to his defense.

"You know what, Zuko. That was a horrible thing to say. I don't even think you are worthy of your Uncle because from what I heard it was you that got banished! Not him! How he got stuck with such a selfish, immature, spoiled brat is beyond me!" His good cheek heated in anger and he turned his wrath on her.

"You don't know anything about me or my Uncle. So how about you just mind your own buisiness. Your just a prisoner here anyway!" She stomped her foot and began to reach for her waterskin.

"I'm no prisoner here! Im leaving tomorrow anyway since you are finally leaving anyway!" He looked at her dumbfounded and seemed to look for a reason.

"Well we could always take you prisoner back to the fire nation!" He always had to be so stubborn trying to get his way.

"You couldn't make me go with you! I could take you anyday, anytime, anywhere!" He snorted and steam came from his nose which almost made her eyes water alerting her to their close proximity. She didn't realize she had crossed the room in their argument. He said nothing except stomping away and going to his bed shutting the curtain with finality.

Katara turned around and offered Iroh a sheepish smile.

"Sorry about that. I just can't believe you let him get away with the way he treats you." Iroh sighed and gave her a small smile.

"It doesn't matter. And if you want to know why I stuck with him it because I think of him as my own. Now here you can take my bed to sleep in." Iroh stepped aside and her cheeks flushed.

"No it's fine. You can sleep there. I'll just put down a sleeping roll or something..." She looked at the hardwood floor and grimaced.

"I assure you Miss Katara it is perfectly fine." Irph grabbed a chair and sat down in it pulling hisfeet on the table.

"See I am perfectly comfortable here." She could see he was doing his best to hide a grimace and laughed.

"Okay I guess I'll take you up on that. Thank you by the way for not letting me be Zuko prisoner when you found me."

"No problem Katara. I just wish you could see that behind all of that. Zuko has good in him." He spoke the last portion softly and unknowing to both of them Zuko's felt his cheeks heat with shame at how he had acted but he was to proud to apologize.

...

Katara awoke to Iroh gently shaking her.

"Katara you need to wake up." She groaned but felt like slowly return to her limbs as she sat up.

"I needed to wake you before the workers come to the clean house. I'm leaving with Zuko and I'm in a hurry."

"M'Kay Iroh." She yawned and sat awake watching as he smiled atruely with a traveling sack on her back.

She looked at the table and found Iroh had left a scroll. Slowly she got out of the bed anda approached it frowning at the emptiness of the place. She unrolled the message carefull and began to read.

"Dear Miss Katara,

I am still following my nephew but I fear that Azula is going to trick us. I will try to figure everything out before the ship leaves. I want you to wait at a river not far from the village where we will try to meet you. I understand that you will probably want to look for your friends but I fear that they may be long gone by now and I am worried about your safety alone in the earth kingdom. In the event that we are not able to meet you please be safe and good luck in your travels."

Katara smiled and rolled the scroll back up. Iroh was a softie at heart but she wondered if he had other plans hidden in the message. Sighing she began to pack her thinks and move for the river.

...

Katara had been waiting for quite sometime by the river and began to wonder if they were going to show up. The explosion she heard in the distance had worried her even more and she was worried about Iroh- and to her chagrin - Zuko's safety.

Worried she began to pace and think. _Spirits I hope they didn't die. No they wouldn't die. Zuko never does. _

Suddenly she heard footsteps going a fast pace behind her and she saw them running up the riverbank in her direction. Feeling quite overjoyed by her relief at seeing them alive and well, albiet running she ran at them as they stopped and enveloped them in a hug. If Zuko was disturbed with her hug he didn't say anything nor show it.

"I'm so glad your okay Iroh. Inheard theexplosion andbegan to panic." Iroh sighed and out a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Yes we are fine that explosion was just from Azula." He was grave as he spoke and looked at Zuko. She noticed a silent understanding went between them and Zuko unsheathed a knife from his boot. Katara made out that there was an engraving on the knife but couldn't read it as Zuko moved it quickly to his head. Worried she grabbed his hand.

"No! That is not the answer!" Zuko glanced at her confused and she brought his hand down.

"Don't ever think about doing that!" She said softly and Zuko finallyrwealized what she meant.

"I'm not going to kill myself are you crazy?" Her eyes widened and her cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Oh. Well what were you going to do then." He looked the knife and back at her.

"Cutting of my hair. To cut off my ties to the family. We are traitors now." Katara backed away and let him finish what he was doing. His signature ponytail fell into the water and down the river along with Iroh's topknot and she waited for them to speak.

"We have to keep moving. Azula will be after us soon." Zuko looked at Katara.

"What about you where are you going?" She looked back and made her commitment.

"I'm traveling with you guys. I don't know where my friends are and I don't really think it is wise to walk across the Earth Kingdom alone." She fiddled with her thumbs and waited for Zuko to say anything. Argue with her or protest but instead he said nothing except.

"Okay then. Let's go." She wondered if he would ever regret letting her travel with them. _Probably._

They continued walking for a while until Iroh told them they would stop at a cave and wait for the next day to resume traveling.

Katara had nodded and sat under a tree thinking about how this was very similar tbefore she had traveled before with Aang and Sokka. She felt a tear run down her cheek but she quickly wiped it away. How she missed them.

She heard a footfalls behind her and stiffened as Zuko came into view.

"Hi." She regarded him warily for a moment before she acknowledged him.

"Hey." Katara recognized the look in eyes. This wasn't the Zuko who yelled at Iroh or the brute who had attacked her home looking for the avatar. This was the vulnerable boy who missed his mother. This was the side of him that wasn't the enemy.

"I remember you saying you had a brother yesterday... I just wanted to know what it's like for you two." She smiled wistfully and gestured for him to sit down.

"He is... A goofball. We fight but we never mean each other harm. After each time we fight we make up." She saw him close his eyes and breathe a deep breath. She felt bad that he had to grow up with such an awful family. Well except for his mother and Uncle of course.

"Sometimes I wonder what my sister would be like if we were close like that." (1) Katara put a hand on his shoulder and giving him a reassuring smile before she could stop herself. They sat like that for a moment before Iroh approached and made a few... Insinuations from what he saw. Katara had laughed at his antics and saw Zuko's face return back to his scowl and she frowned.

Everytime she saw the side of him that was vulnerable something would happen and it would be replaced by the side of him that was her enemy the side thatwhe despised and argued with. It was like Zuko himself in a strange way. He had two sides. One scarred and the other not. Sometimes it worried her that she found herself thinking very deeply into Zuko and his behavior.

She decided if she wanted to bring the good out in him she would have to stop playing her game with him.

* * *

Thats a wrap. Didn't really do other POVs. Gonna include some when I feel it is right but otherwise it will just be Zuko and Katara. Maybe some Iroh. Katara has become quite attached to Iroh by this chapter so I figure her behavior would make sense with him and Zuko. Zuko and Katara will fight a bit more but in doing so they will realize a lot about each other and the world around them (mostly Zuko in that sense though). Can't wait for Song to almost touch Zuko's scar in the next or two chapter depending in what I want to get done with Zuko's character development. That will also introduce a lot of Katara's interest into it. Hope you enjoyed it! R&R oh! Also! Please let me know if you feel my story is lacking in detail/grammer or one part/character seems off or heaven forbid if a chapter seems off. I did take a lot of time into this chapter and try to fix as much as possible but I'm only human. This is technically my first writing experience (And Taming the Dragon) but I want it to improve with time.

(1) Couldn't help but toss a hint at Taming the Dragon. It was irresistible.


End file.
